


The Power of Succulents

by ishkaw



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Succulents, Wings, bad materia science, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishkaw/pseuds/ishkaw
Summary: Cloud acquires some succulents. Marlene is happy. AVALANCHE finds it necessary to harass Cloud about succulents. The group hangs out and enjoys each other's company. Eventually, the author will introduce actual conflict - case in point, Hojo is still alive, remains a dick, and interrupts it all. And at some point not-so-evil Sephiroth will return.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Power of Succulents

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a fan of FFVII since the original came out so so many years ago. I never thought I'd write a fanfic for it, but here I am.  
> This story will start off very fluffy and happy because Cloud deserves some happiness before I make him suffer. Also, I enjoy all the FFVII characters, and I wanted to explore them all socializing and being friends. There's just not enough fanfic of that. So that's what the first few chapters will be.
> 
> I was thinking that about 3 years had passed since the end of the game, and one year since AC. 
> 
> The title is stupid, and I like stupid titles.

**Chapter 1**

Radiant light drifted down from the rafters. Motes of dust suspended in the sunbeam created a hazy, ethereal quality to the apse while the nave remained shrouded in shadow. Underneath the open aperture of the roof, a still crystal pool paraded a display of delicate rays sparkling on its surface in perpetuum. Around the edges of the pool and spreading out, a host of flowers - yellow with dark golden stamens - stretched high on their stems to bathe in the light. 

In a patch of the lilies, a woman kneeled, caressing her hand through the flowers. The shock of her pink dress amongst the sea of yellow would’ve tethered the scene to a more earthy nature if not for her translucent form. As she passed her hand over the flowers, they seemed to forego their quest to reach the sun and instead lean towards the figure.

“You know, I have a good feeling about today.”

Whether she was talking to herself or the flowers remained undetermined. 

She sat back on her haunches and closed her eyes, as if listening to something respond. 

“Good. I think I’ll stay here a little longer.”

Not long after, the front door of the church creaked upon its hinges, signaling an end to her solitude. 

“Looks like I have company.” Aerith rose from the flowers, a smile gracing her face as she greeted Cloud. “You know, you haven’t been coming around as often as usual. I was getting lonely,” she teased.

Cloud returned the greeting with his typical shy smile. “Sorry. Things have gotten busy lately.”

“Don’t be silly. I’m happy that -” Aerith cut herself off, noticing the potted plant that he was carrying in his hands. “What’s that?”

Before Cloud could answer, the door of the church protested at being thrown open wider, and a flash of purple barreled into the church. 

“Did you get one? Like I asked?” Marlene asked as she ran over to Cloud.

Cloud nodded in response.

Excitement flushed Marlene’s face as she eagerly pulled on Cloud’s arm in anticipation, trying to turn him around to see what was in his hand. “Show me! Show me!” 

Cloud obeyed, turning to face Marlene and held out his hand to display a small pot containing a just as small plant.

Spying the thin spiky leaves radiating out from a central point and the clear absence of anything soft, delicate, or bright, Marlene’s face fell. “That’s not a flower.”

“I know. It’s a -”

“I wanted a flower. To keep all the other flowers company.” She gestured to the flowers hugging the edges of the clear pool. “They’re probably all lonely. They only have each other. They needed a friend.”

At a loss for words, Cloud looked over to Aerith, who had retreated a bit, knowing that while Cloud could see her, the others could not. Still, there was no doubt that she was laughing at his expense. Typical. Seeing no help from her, Cloud fumbled to a response. “This could be their friend.”

“No. They need a  _ flower  _ friend.”

“Well... maybe this succulent needs a friend too.”

“A what?”

“Succulent.” Cloud lowered the pot lower so it was on Marlene’s eye level. 

“Hmm.” Marlene peered closely at the succulent then reached out her hands. 

Cloud complied, passing the pot over. 

“It is very pretty. I like the pink edges.” Marlene fingered the edge of the flower, admiring its change from blue-grey leaves to bright pink. “Though the leaves seem pointy and sharp.” 

“Just be careful and don’t touch them.”

“Ok!” Marlene nodded, not in response to Cloud but in confirmation of a decision reached. “I think it needs a friend too. It’s like it’s saying don’t touch but it really wants friends. So, I’ll accept it.”

She left Cloud standing in bemusement as she walked over to the spread of yellow lilies. She scanned the flowers before settling on the perfect spot - an empty space near the back of the pool where only a few flowers tenaciously shot through the floorboards. She placed it down carefully and stepped back, admiring it. “Ooh, the pink is really pretty in the sunlight.”

“What do you say, Marlene?” Both turned to face Barret, walking through the open doorway to come stand next to Cloud.

“Oh! Right!” Marlene ran around the pool before flinging herself at Cloud for a hug. “Thank you, Cloud!”

Cloud caught Marlene, having become accustomed over the last year to her spontaneous hugs, and gently returned it.

After a few seconds, she let go and began to run towards the back of the church. “Let me go get the watering can!”

“It doesn’t need to be watered yet.” Cloud’s statement stopped Marlene in her tracks. He walked over to the new plant and beckoned her over. “Succulents are pretty hardy.” 

Curious, Marlene came to stand next to Cloud, and felt the word out. “ _ Suck-you-lent _ .” 

“Great job, Marlene!”

Marlene smiled at her dad before turning her face to Cloud for further approval. 

“Yeah, pretty close,” Cloud said with a slight shrug. 

“What do you mean ‘pretty close?’ It was damn near perfect.” Barret marched over, ready to give his piece of mind.

Used to Barret’s hair trigger defense of anything related to Marlene, Cloud dismissed him and directed Marlene. “Feel the soil.”

Marlene knelt down, and carefully avoiding the sharp points of the leaves, poked her finger into the soil. “It’s kinda slightly wet.” 

“And that’s enough for now. Succulents are tough. But, water it too much and it’ll rot and die.”

“So don’t water it?” Marlene brushed off the clinging soil onto her pants.

“Marlene, not your pants.” Barret’s admonition was ignored.

Cloud shook his head. “If you water it too little, the leaves will start dropping and it’ll eventually die. Luckily, it only needs to be watered from time to time. It’s why I got it. I won’t always be here to water it, so it should survive on its own even if it doesn’t rain.”

“Oooh, Cloud. You never told me you were a gardener,” Aerith teased as she came over to take a look at the new member of her church.

Cloud threw her a look that somehow mixed embarrassment with a hint of exasperation.

“Don’t worry, Cloud. I’ll be sure to water it when you’re gone and if I’m off with Dad, then I’m sure Tifa will! Right, Dad?” 

“Right.” Barret eyed the succulent with suspicion. “But I’m sure Spike won’t let that happen too often.” He gave Cloud a look that told him in no uncertain words that the plant was his responsibility, despite it being procured at his daughter’s request.

Oblivious to the silent conversation above, Marlene peered at the succulent from different angles, seeming to analyze some hidden secret before looking up. “You know, I’m really starting to like it now.” Marlene’s eyes were full of mischief and joy. “It reminds me of  _ you _ !” 

Caught off guard, Cloud couldn’t help but stammer out a strangled, “W-what?”

“At first, it looks all tough, but it’s actually really sweet and really pretty. And you don’t want to give it too much attention or it’ll fall apart. Only just the right amount! It’s my little Cloud succulent!”

Cloud felt a creepy heat in his cheeks at Marlene’s assessment of his character, which only grew worse when both Aerith and Barret burst into laughter. 

“She really got you nailed in one, Spike.” He slapped Cloud on the back in amusement before grabbing Marlene and swinging her up onto his shoulder.

“Dad! I’m eight, not five.”

“Well, you’ll always be my little girl in my eyes. Though, I don’t think I can do this much longer. You’re getting too big even for my shoulder.” Carefully avoiding the flowers, he carried her to the center of the church before calling back. “You coming?”

Cloud looked down at the succulent before murmuring to himself, “I should’ve bought a flower.”

“Maybe one with thorns, and then we could’ve had a Cloud-like-flower instead.” Aerith smiled in amusement as she took Marlene’s spot and knelt down next to the succulent.

“Hmm.” Cloud crossed his arms as if in deep thought. “I don’t know if I’d rather be a succulent or a flower.”

“Now  _ that  _ is a very serious and important question.”

“She here?” Barret’s question drew their attention from their conversation. 

“Maybe a succulent suits me better,” Cloud answered his own question before responding to Barret. “Yeah. Finding it all as amusing as you.”

“Ha! I bet. She always did have a good sense of humor. Tell her to keep the succulent company. Right now someone’s got some homework to do.”

“But Dad-” Marlene began to complain.

“Ain’t no buts about it. We’ll visit the Cloud-succulent later.”

“That name is terrible. Definitely not-” Cloud tried to interject but was promptly overruled.

“The name is perfect, Dad!” Marlene clapped her hands in delight. “So can we visit the Cloud-succulent tomorrow?”

“If you finish your homework.”

“Deal.”

“Now that’s what I want to hear.” Barret reached the threshold of the church before calling back to Cloud. “So, you coming? I think Tifa might need help at the bar tonight. One of the waiters called out sick.” 

Cloud sighed in resignation at the succulent’s name, before nodding to Barret. 

“Thanks for bringing me a friend,” Aerith smiled up at Cloud. “And tell Marlene thanks too.” 

“I will.” Cloud returned Aerith’s smile before making his way over to join Barret and Marlene.

As they headed out, Aerith could hear Barret repeating “sweet and pretty” followed by his booming laughter. 

Aerith hummed to herself as she ran her hands through the new plant. She had been right, today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter name is the succulent described.


End file.
